


Bed

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Very Little Plot Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: It wasn’t even late anymore when Steve came home - it was early, far too early, if you asked Bucky, for anything other than sleepingSteve comes home from a mission. Bucky is mostly awake.





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting work in this fandom/pairing, though I've been lurking and reading through this tag for months now. hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t even late anymore when Steve came home - it was early, far too early, if you asked Bucky, for anything other than sleeping. Which is what he’d been trying to do, though he’d mostly been unsuccessful - he never slept well when Steve was in the field. Luckily, this had been a short assignment, just a check on an area known for HYDRA activity. There might not have even been any fighting.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, voice rough with sleep.

“Hey, pal, sorry I woke you.” Steve whispers. Bucky rolls his eyes. Maybe Steve can see him in the gray light that’s starting to filter through the window.

“You hurt?”

“Nah, not really. Few bruises, some scratches. I’ll be fine in a few days.” Steve promises. Bucky nods, satisfied for now.

“Then come get in bed.”

“Of course, right after I shower, Buck.”

“No,” Bucky whines. “Missed you. Besides,” he adds, “I’ll join you if you shower later.”

“Well,” Steve laughs, “if you insist. Anything for my best guy.” He climbs under the covers, leaving the clothes he'd worn in on the floor of their bedroom. It's warm, as if Bucky had been laying on Steve's side of the bed when he'd come in. Steve feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

“Missed you.” Bucky admits, mostly a mumble. “Glad you’re okay.”

“I missed you too, babe.” Steve presses a kiss and a grin to the top of Bucky’s head. “Promised I’d come back to you, though. I’ll always come back to you.”

They’re silent for a while, taking the opportunity to breathe each other in and just rest, together, even if it’s only for a while.

“I love you.” Bucky says, reaching around to pull Steve closer to his chest. Steve goes willingly - for all of his size, he loves being the little spoon.

“I love you too, Buck. ‘Til the end of the line.”


End file.
